Red Riding Hood
by 1rocker-chic
Summary: (1rocker-chic and Sharingan Prodigy's story)Tonght is the night of sacrifice,of when she will be given to the moonlight wolf.He has the sharpest teeth and reddest eyes.He hungers for blood and demands the girl of greenest eyes and porcelain skin,so says the prophesy of the dead Medusa. But what happens if it's wrong?What if she's not dead? What if Red and the wolf are in trouble?


**1rocker-chic: Hey guys, so this a SoMa story written by me & sharingan prodigy so make sure to thank sharingan prodigy. We hope you guys like the story, because we worked really hard on it**

**Sharingan Prodigy: Yes, and we know you all know the disclaimer part, but here it is anyways, Shaingan Prodigy and 1Rocker-chic do not own Soul Eater. And now, the story...**

* * *

Maka and her sisters walked through the market. The stands were made of wood, mud, and straw. The gounds was dusty and the people around them looked happy. The key word here was looked, because in reality, they were all on edge, tonight was the night. The night of the full moon, when the wolf came to claim his prize.

There was a prophesy, you see, told long ago by the now dead witch Medusa, though some swore it was more of a curse on the Albarn family. You see, the witch Medusa had stated long ago that the daughter of Spirit Albarn would be given to the moonlight wolf with cold, blood, red eyes and the sharpest of teeth. And, that the daughter, would have the greenest of eyes and porcelain skin.

And when the wolf came it would be on her sixteenth birthday, the date where most girls would be reconized as women and start courting.

Liz and Patty, her sisters, hung their heads in sadness. They were twins and seventeen years old, but they didn't look like each other at all.

Liz had light brown hair and was tall. She was curvy and her eyes were a dark sky blue. She was pretty by anyone's standards, and could wear anything and look nice, though today, she looked miserable, she and her sister, they both wore basic, dusty ,black dresses. Though Patty's golden blonde hair and her light sky blue eyes and her being a little shorter than Liz self looked more like a pouting child.

Maka on the other hand with her ash blonde hair, pale skin and bright green eyes did not look sad or miserable but determined, and instead of wearing black she wore her dusty red dress, however they all, like everyone else wore ragged boots.

"Maka," Liz sniffed, "Ho-how much longer until the m-moon's up?"

"Three hours," Maka said.

"What do you want to do for three hours then?" Patty sniffed.

"Hangout with my sisters and friends,"Maka smiled. "C'mon let's go get Soul, Kid, Black*Star, and Tsubaki."

First they got Kid, though to anyone else he was known as Death the Kid. Kid was sort of what you would think a vampire would look like, with his cold and literally whiter than snow skin. His eyes were a topaz and he was pretty tall, and he always wore black, when his father wasn't forcing him into his fancy clothes as the son of the village's leader should have been wearing. His hair was an ebony color and he had three whit stripes on the left side but none on the right, something that urked him to no end.

"Where's Tsubaki?" Patty asked innocently while Liz just rolled her eyes with mild amusement.

"Let me guess, your sister's with Black*Star, isn't she?"

Kid nodded,"Yes, I'm afraid so, she does take comfort in the hunter's presence, more so than she should actually."

"Sort of like you and Liz," Maka smirked.

Kid gawked at Maka not believing her accusation and started stuttering, but Maka cut him off, "Let's go DTK, I have other friends to see to, ya' know."

And they went to see Black*Star, the hunter, protector ,and butcher's son of the village. When they knocked, none were surprised that Kid's sister, Tsubaki answered the door.

Tsubaki had long black hair and indigo eyes, she had light skin, and was beautiful, all the guys had tried courting her and she always turned them, mostly because of her fascination with the butcher's son, much to her brother's annoyance. And like the twins she wore a black dress.

"Hey, guys," Tsubaki smiled. "I'll go get Black*Star." And she disappeared for a few minutes, but brought back a blue haired maniac. He had huge muscles and dark green eyes, he was also slightly tan, but his usual cocky demeanor was gone. His shoulders slumped and he had a frown on his face, wearing black as well.

"Hi, Maka," he looked at her. "You know my offer still stands..."

She sighed, "We'll talk about that when Soul is here."

"You mean your boyfriend," Liz teased lightly.

"He's not-"

Suddenly a white haired, red-eyed man appeared, he was tan, and his muscles were defined, he was also very tall, but like the others he wore black clothing, and his usual sharktooth grin was gone. "Speak of the devil," Maka rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Maka," his sad eyed looked at her. And she remembered about how when they first met she thought he was the wolf until she relized the wolf had been around since before he was born. Funny thing was, was that sometimes she had her doubts about him not being a wolf, for reasons she kept to herself.

"Hey, Soul," she smiled saddly at him.

"So where are we going to hang out?" he asked.

"Where I'm going to be left," she shrugged and saw him tense at the statement, obviously not likeing that she was going to be sacrificed to the wolf, at least that's what it looked like to her.

* * *

"Look, Maka," Soul growled out, "You need to have someone there."

"Yeah," Black*Star agreed, "I really think you should let me hide that way I can shoot the thing before it can touch you, I mean geeze, your like my little sister."

"Black*Star, I'm older than you," Maka rolled her eyes, "And ,Soul ,the reason I don't want to do that is because the wolf may attack the other villagers and that's not fair to them."

"So what," he sneered,"They've never done anything for you, I mean think about it, they had your mother and father burned at the stake because they tried to hide you and keep you safe!"

"But this is a way to keep you and the others safe, Soul!"Maka exclaimed.

"And a way to get yourself killed Maka!" Soul shouted.

"Look," Maka hissed, "The wolf is going to come tonight and I'm going to be there, that way no one else has to die!"

Soul grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the others.

"You can not do this tonight," he hissed.

"And why not, Soul, it's not like-"

"What if I said I love you," Soul said. "Then would you stay?"

"I love you, too, Soul,but I can't stay, I won't allow the others get hurt."

"Maka, "he pleaded, "I'm begging you."

"Soul," Maka said. "I can't, I'm sorry, but, I just-"

Soul pulled Maka into him and crashed his lips against hers, their lips moving against each other, the kiss was desperate and passionate. They broke away breathless and had their foreheads touching. "I'm sorry."

"So am I," he sighed.

"We should go see the others," Maka said, "I have about an hour left..."

He nodded and they both walked towards the others, heads hung, but hand in hand.

* * *

**Sharingan Prodigy: So that's the start of our Red Ridding AU, and believe me it's gonna be awesome.**

**1Rocker-chic: Yep, so please rate, review, follow, and favorite, because believe us when we tell you this is gonna be an amazing story.**

**Both: Sharingan Prodigy and 1Rocker-chic signing off! :)**


End file.
